


White Knight Rabbit

by McKayRulez



Series: Poems [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: White Knight (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dorks in Love, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Rare Pairings, Rhyming, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: The Mad Hatter writes a love poem to the White Knight (Joker). Joker finds the poem and finishes it for him.





	White Knight Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place duirng Batman: White Knight. Hatter misses the old Joker.

Curiouser and curiouser, you know?…  
Way down the rabbit hole we go. 

To follow the grin-less cat there be,  
at the shinning sea of less tranquility. 

I laugh, I play, until I see the day,  
That thy hears thine laugh once more,  
that shakes to thy core. 

\--

For thy joke will soon be wrote,  
and thy will soon be awoke.

For if thine gaze look into thy reflected ripples see,  
Thy face of snow and cherry lips of me.


End file.
